


Pug's Parade

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [177]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The Servants were quiet as they finished their main course.





	Pug's Parade

**Author's Note:**

> The Pug's Parade was a real thing and, in big houses, the Butler, Housekeeper, Cook and Lady's Maid would leave the Servants' Hall in a line (determined by seniority) and take pudding separately in the Housekeeper's Sitting Room, the other servants christened it 'the pug's parade' and it's a well-documented phenomena that Downton does not even nod to, despite the fact that, in a big house like Downton, it would have been the norm. I wanted to correct this and give Thomas and Jimmy an excuse to laugh at the expense of the senior servants.

The Servants were quiet as they finished their main course. The plates were taken back to the kitchen and Daisy and Mrs Patmore brought in the puddings, placing one next to each of the servants. At the cue of Mr Carson, the servants rose and he, Mrs Hughes, Mrs Patmore and Miss O’Brien walked in a line into Mrs Hughes’ sitting room to take their puddings separately. As the door closed behind them, Thomas leaned in towards Jimmy.   
“The Pug’s Parade.” He muttered. Jimmy dissolved into giggles and, as they sat back down, his glittering, tear-filled eyes met Thomas’.


End file.
